Fan:Digimon: Digi-Guardians (01)
Link to the Fanfic Preliminary Info: Following the canon of Adventures and Tamers (To some degree), this story unites the two in a way, as well as offering a new look on Digivolution. It starts when Jack Porter and Terriermon are observed by Daisy and Patamon taking on a large Digimon, using the Digi-Bond ability for Jack to gain a sword and shield to help his Rookie level Digimon fight a Champion level. The two win, and this triggers a series of events that end up with Roe siblings getting involved into the whole Digital Affair, and running into the minions of a powerful Digimon known as "The Grand Creator". The Grand Creator, later revealed to be called GeneOlypimon who appears to be at something called "God Level", which seems to be right above Demigod which is right above Master which is right above Super Ultimate, has been altering the Digital World using something called a Data Matrix, and has been creating brand new Digimon. Eventually, the others meet up as well, and its up to them to unlock the True Power of the Crests. This leads them to unlock special Digivolutions, as well as the power of the DigiSoul. They also unlock a powerful form known as Guardianmon, a God Level or + Digimon of their own. It gets more powerful for each additional Crest over the eight required to create it in the first place. Near the end, it brings into light an issue reguarding Digimon/Human hybrid. Some Special Features seen in the Digi-Guardians Fanfic: Some special things about this Digimon Fanfic is that while like Frontier the humans fight, they fight along side their Digimon. This means that the DigiDestined, or Digi-Guardians as called repeatedly in the Fanfic, prefer to fight alongside and help their Digimon to the sheer limits of their potential rather then watch on the sidelines. Some more special things are: * Jack's sheer creation is just another reiteration of the possibility of HUman/Digimon Hybrids. Mummymon was much like him, though Jack was able to Digivolve. It is unknown if the Adventures 02 Mummymon can digivolve. * Every Crest (Except Destiny, if you want to count that one since there is a Digi-Egg of Destiny) was used. * Armor Digivolving was a thing. * Jack himself once armor digivolved. * Ty got a Digivice for singing in unison with Calumon. * Calumon gained attacks and Digivolutions in this. In fact, he was actually one of the best fighters. * Calumon was able to Warp Digivolve over one hundred Digimon in the final battle with help from Angemon and Angewomon. This ability is only seen twice, and required a vast amount of energy that Calumon himself did not participate in the final battle after that. * It is confirmed that the influence of someone creating the Human/Digimon hybrids spans across dimensions. In Fusion, one of the big things was fusing Digimon with things (Granted, other Digimon, but the basework is there). In Frontier, they acquired their Spirits, then coincidentally came across their Beast Spirits, more powerful Digimon Spirits that for all anyone knew, might have been able to possess them. In Tamers, Biomerge Digivolution. Mummymon and Arukenimon in Adventures, as well as Myotismon to a degree. This is a constant pattern of Digimon/Human hybrids. * Some might also include Data Squad, with the whole Marcus punch thing. This is unconfirmed though. * Every Digimon that was partnered to a DigiDestined, except Hawkmon, made an appearance. * At the end of the fanfic, an enemy for the sequal fanfiction, Digi-Guardians 02, is revealed. While his motives are also revealed, the how, what, or when is not. I can't give you everything juuuust yet, after all. :) * YOu want to know more? Read hte damn thing yourself! YOu will like it! . . .THe Most Massive Major Spoilers! SPOILERS: It also addresses the running theme of Human/Digimon Hybrids, and implies if not out right claims that something is behind it all. At the end of the Fanfic, it is revealed Apocalymon survived his battle with the DigiDestined, and is behind every link to the Human/Digimon Hybrid project, using his influence to try and perfect it so that he may gain the power that the DigiDestined used to beat him, and therefore make him unstoppable. Category:Fan fiction